


the light was on

by sunshyun



Series: i'm fire and he's light [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun-centric, I promise it's not all sad, I'm so sorry, M/M, This is the first part, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshyun/pseuds/sunshyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Baekhyun didn't need to make up a story, what he needed was to be a part of the story itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light was on

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing in english and it shows. please be kind.

The landscape in front of his eyes was not as beautiful as he remembered. The sun was hiding behind Seoul’s skyline, painting the clouds with soft orange and pink tones and the tall black buildings were starting to light up with tiny bright spots. Baekhyun could see the ghost of the city reflected on the Han river, with all the colors and lights mixed, like a canvas in an early stage. There were a lot of people who had clearly taken advantage of the strange good weather to going for a calm walk. Most of them stopped for a while here or there to take a picture with their phone of the scene. Baekhyun had had his phone full of photos like the ones people were taking next to him at that moment, and he had found comfort by looking at them during his first nights out of the country. That was until sadness and frustration took all the comfort away from the images of the lights of the city decorated with wide and blurry smiles. He remember the exact moment when a single photo was able to remove all the air from his lungs. Breathing through tears was proven to be really difficult.

Baekhyun used to play a game. At first, when he was alone, he'd bring a notepad with him and write the first thing that would come to his mind when he set his eyes in one of the shiny yellow windows from the buildings. He liked to create stories about what was happening behind the glass and write them down. Sometimes they were a sentence long, sometimes they were five pages long. At first, when he was alone, most of them tended to have a sad ending. But then he wasn't alone anymore, and the warm of his arms around his waist transformed the sad endings into happy ones. Baekhyun didn't need the notepad anymore, because the stories filled the air with sounds between laughs and not so stolen kisses. They could spend hours sitting back there, arguing about the invented lives of the people behind the windows, about their ambitions, their desires, their fears, sometimes even about their love stories. Baekhyun liked how his deep but smooth voice sounded when he was narrating the story, putting all of his emotions into it.

He hasn't heard that voice in a year and a half and he wonders if it has changed in any way. Maybe it's deeper, but he wouldn't know. All he knew was that he was tired of the sad endings that has tormented him again since the moment he was no longer by his side. Baekhyun had the urge to look at the lights and not finding darkness.

The walk to his apartment was not as pleasing as he remembered. The tarmac was cold and wet and the sidewalk was dirty. The light signs of the convenience stores they used to frequent reflect their colors into the numerous puddles that Baekhyun had to sort out. Baekhyun knew that he would jump hard on them, making him scream a little because he hates when his clothes are wet and then he would have to pretend to be mad so he could kiss the pretended anger away in some empty alley. Has he kissed anyone else in those streets when he was away? Baekhyun's heart cringed at the thought of that. His mind quickly reminded him that he has no reason to be angry about that.

He himself had kissed another person during that time. He remembers the loneliness and the scent of Beijing's night, along with eager touches and lips over his neck. Yun was one of his classmates and that night they were throwing a party to celebrate the end of the exams and the begin of their practices. Baekhyun didn't regret accepting to take the chinese literature course while also studying to his doctorate in asian literature. He had wanted it for a very long time, so when the opportunity came in, he took it. And of course, he encouraged him to do it. He might regret having kissed Yun that night. It's not like he wasn't single, he was, it just felt awfully wrong. Yun's lips over his didn't make his heart race at full speed, and when the chinese man moaned his name Baekhyun's body didn't shiver. Baekhyun managed to pull over before it was too late, and he found himself lost in the night of a city he didn't know. That night there was a storm.

The apartment Baekhyun was headed to appeared at the end of the street, and even from that far away he could tell that his window, the window of the room where he has been the most happy, had the lights on. This time Baekhyun didn't need to make up a story, what he needed was to be a part of the story itself.

The relationship wasn't as perfect as he wanted to remember. They had little fights over silly things, it was difficult to see each other with their busy schedules, and on top of it, he kept making Baekhyun watch all those stupid american movies that he hated. He tried to hold onto those kind of things during the nights when all he could see was the face of the other man projected like a painting on his eyelids. But then his mind, every time, directed by his heart, would start to go over the reasons why Baekhyun was painfully in love with the man that made him so happy that he felt he could melt every time he heard his deep voice burying "I love yous" into his mouth between bites and kisses. Baekhyun knew he was a lost cause. From the moment when they kissed for the first time after a concert, music and exciment still rushing thorugh their bodies when their lips met; to the moment when they hugged each other like the world was going to end at the airport, with unkept promises of happy endings.

The day he left, the sky was clouded like his head with insecurities about their future. At first, it was like Baekhyun wasn't alone and there were still happy endings behind the windows. They called each other every day, they skyped every two or three days, and they made the promise to find a way to see each other during holidays. It was hard to get used to sleep alone again and not being woken up by soft kisses and giggles, but they survived. Then the rain dropped, and also the notice of how their schedules didn't actually worked out at all. They didn't met on holidays. Baekhyun still thinks it was absurd how quickly everything went wrong from there, til the most stupid conversation happened. It was a friday when he said that _maybe_ things weren't working like he though they would, and that a year, _maybe_ two, without seeing each other was something that _maybe_ was too much to handle. Baekhyun still wants to hit himself for saying that _maybe_ , he was right. So it happened, and then when Baekhyun looked through a window he would only see his reflection, so delicate and lonely that he could shatter the same way the glass would shatter if he threw a rock.

The light of his apartment was on, and Baekhyun almost flew over the stairs to his floor. All he had to do was to knock on his door and be a part of the story again, or at least try it. Baekhyun was playing his game, but this time, with himself. He knocked three times. His heart stopped and his mind kept playing. He had ambitions. He had desires. He had fears. He wanted this, _him_ , again.

The door opened. 

Park Chanyeol was as beautiful as he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> you'll get Chanyeol's part soon. Thank you so much for reading ♡  
> yooggyu.tumblr.com  
> twitter: yooggyu


End file.
